Cycles of the Heart
by listening-nobody
Summary: This story is pretty interesting...it's a love story between Trowa and Relena. It pulls you in, then smashes your face in with sentimentality! Read ME!


**Keep my love alive**

"Heero don't go please!" As the solider turned and started down the hallway. He paused at the door, looked back, and his Prussian eyes stared through her soul, turned back and stalked out of her life. Relena fell down on her desk chair and gazed at the spot he left, and a tear escaped from the poor princess's eyes. She looked down and began to put in order her papers that were scattered and work on them. When she looked back up there was a firm resolve in her eyes.  
Relena woke up from her daydream to Trowa's questioning eyes and his slight smirk. She just frowned at herself, Trowa seeing her forehead wrinkle knew she was upset about something, came and kneeled by her chair.

_The sky was dark this morning  
When I raised my head  
I stood at the window- darkness  
Was my bane_

He lifted her chin up and waited for her to talk. She grinned at him and pulled him in a hug

_Suddenly a sunbeam arch  
Thrilled me to my weary heart  
It was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen_

The next day was filled with endless amounts of work and a wave of people clambering for her attention. Day by day is how her life went in those times. She was only 20 and her life was no longer hers to live. Politician games and endless chatter filled days full of newspaper, journalist, and magazine writers wanting her to make a mistake.

_Baby I want you to roll me  
Hold me in your love  
No more habits, promises and jive_

I think this was the reason Heero left me. I could tell he cared but not enough to actually stay by my side. He has little patience for this kind of life, so maybe he didn't really love me. I promised myself I would give it up for the next person who would love me. As I turn my head I see my silent watchers green eyes scrutinizing me. I could tell he was worried about me doing so much.

_Ever since I was a baby girl  
Wanted one thing most in this world  
It was to Keep my Love- Keep my Love alive_

I just smiled and went on to pretend I was working but I was really remembering the times I thought about my childhood, and as a little girl how I foolishly thought love was the only thing that kept me alive. I could have died but my father Mr. Darlin loved me enough to save me and adopt me. Milliardo in his own way loved me by staying away and keeping his blood stained eyes over my eyes. And Heero who actually did save my life by putting his gundam over my head which I thought was out of love. I foolishly thought love saved me.

_I want to keep my love- keep my love alive  
Keep my love-keep my love alive_

And yet I still crazily do. I still believe love has kept my life grounded and I wouldn't be where I was without it. I feel his dark green eyes scolding me about bringing my work home but it needs to get done, and I don't want to put it on someone else. As the Vice Foreign Minister I need to love the world. I need to see its possibilities. But still……I think I'm just a figurehead for peace to use. I still have to keep my love alive.

_You're up there under the spotlight_

I use to see Heero watching me from some supposedly hidden corner, but now I see Trowa waiting by the stage to take me home.

_Your silver trophy shines_

But they cannot compare. They may seem alike but are polar opposites. Both are quiet but as Heero's silence was cold, Trowa's was welcoming. Both may seem to have emotionless eyes Heero's you had to look for the emotion, as with Trowa his eyes glow with emotion when he looks at you. He is what keeps my love alive.

_With all you got, my lord! You must get high_

I see his dark green eyes gleaming at me from his handsome face. I need to keep my love alive for him. I cannot give up. With all he has to give I wonder why he wastes his time waiting for me, and guarding me. I don't get it.

_You need a whole lot more than money  
You need more than to survive_

Does he love me? I know I couldn't live without his devotion. He lives day to day with such passion. My paperwork is finally done and Trowa has fallen asleep on the couch in my study. I go over and can't help but brush away his unruly brown hair from his face. You can never really see his full face because of it. I smile when he sighs and leans into my hand. I know I have to keep what love I have alive for him. I can't let it die. I quietly slip by him on the couch and snuggle up to his warmth. I can't help but giggle when he puts his arm over my waist. I know what I have to do….

_You need to keep your love  
Keep your love alive_

A/N: This use to be on another website, but I'm reposting on here! Also it's a really old fic, so this is also an experiment piece. OH! And I don't have anything on Gundam Wing.


End file.
